Rurouni Kenshin: Himura Sakurai's Bakumatsu
by Ryu no Senshi
Summary: Framed and put in jail for the crimes of local Yakuza Himura has had a tough life. with his mother dead and his father writing him off has a traitor will Himura Sakurai have what it takes to end the war on the streets and in his heart!
1. Birth Right Revoked! Enter Sakurai!

Insanity, and fear, that's how we lived out our lives every day

Note: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me; it belongs to _Watsuki Nobuhiro_ however the Characters Himura Sakurai Shinohara Inoue and Pablo belong to me.

I know what you all are thinking, "where's Kenshin" well I wanted to do a story about a (made up) relative of Kenshin who lived in our time, so enjoy!

_Insanity, and fear, that's how we lived out our lives every day. The people wished for a champion, who knew that their champion would come straight out of the gutter. Actually it would be better if we said he escaped from prison._

The day started out like the days in prison usually did. I sat up and rubbed the sleep from my eyes and I picked my self up off the floor. Then I looked around to confirm that I was still in jail. Yep I was still in jail, this was a sad fact but I got over it. You had to get over it, there's no use in whining about things like that, it could get you killed in here. The prison guard let us out of our cells and we went to get washed up and checked for weapons, oh joy another cavity search.

After that embarrassing little mishap with the corrections officer, you know the mishap where they bust your friend for having some weird thing in his ass, you go down to mess hall to get your " Grub" yeah I said it, Grub. Prison food, (if you could call it that,) it looked like, well you wouldn't want to eat it even if I told you what It looked like. It wasn't much and it wasn't tasty but it was food, and I have been living on this crap for the last six months. Yeah I'm a new guy when it comes to this prison thing. To tell you the truth though, I'm not really supposed to even be here I was framed. I'm just biding my time so I can escape but don't tell any one. Oh and by the way my names Himura Sakurai. This is my story.

As I walked to my table with my food tray a guard called me into his office, I wondered what he wanted.

"Himura! I would like to be the first one to tell you the good news" said the guard as a smiled appeared on his ugly mug. They were probably going to tell me my execution date has been moved up or something like that ( oh I didn't tell you, I'm set to be killed for a crime I didn't commit)

"Your death is scheduled to take place a few hours from now " said the guard who started to laugh; I looked at him with complete shock. A few hours from now that wasn't fair.

"My lawyer said that I could appeal the case, there was a chance that I wouldn't have to die for this, I could have had life with no parole" there was no way that I was going to die, he was lying he had to be.

"Yeah you could have been spared, but the family of the victim pushed for death my friend. In a few hours you will hang Sakurai" I left the guard's office. I had to think fast, there was no way in hell that I was going to die, not me not before I get my revenge on the Yakuza that did this to me, the man who was really responsible for this crime.

"I can't let these bastards kill me, I'm running out of time" I walked back to my cell to think about how I was going to do this.

"I have nothing else to lose, and it's not like I'm going to kill any one so… I guess this is the only way" Himura sat back on his bed and waited for sun down, when everything gets interesting.

"Dinner, oh and Himura, its time for your last meal come with me." Said the guard I walked with him to the room where all the death row inmates go to have their meal. It was a nice spread, cheese burgers steak and pizza piled high, just the way I liked it.

"This isn't going to eat itself Itadakimasu, this is going to be great." I dove into my food mountain. It was pure bliss, I had never eaten so much junk in my whole entire life, and when they trucked in the ice cream I was one happy camper. I finished my food and sat up, I belched loudly.

"Ah that's the good stuff that was really something" the guard looked at me with a sly smile that had a hint of malice behind it.

"Now that you're happy its time for your last rights, the priest is at the site of your death, come with us." The guard led Himura to the site; there he saw the priest and the noose swinging nicely in the night breeze.

"Is this the one condemned to die," asked the Priest looking somberly at Himura.

"I'm very sorry Father Pablo" I said and winked at him, he smirked back, he knew that I had something up my sleeve.

The priest looked over at the guard and the guard led me over to the noose, the guard then nodded. Father Pablo nodded back and started to say the prayer.

"In the Name of the Father and the Son and the Holy Ghost, please forgive this sinner so that he may join you in heaven after…" I looked at Pablo with a sly twinkle in my eye.

"He…," this better work I thought as Pablo nodded slowly.

"Dies! Here Himura Catch" said Pablo as he threw a scabbard at Himura who had already undid his shackles and caught the scabbard.

"Oh Sakabatou how I missed you" the guards who were holding me pointed their guns at me, I grinned now this was a fight that I wasn't going to lose.

"Heh I have been waiting for this day for six months now, and I'm not going down" I spun around and hit the guards with the hilt of the sword with amazing speed and power.

"Kill the Priest, then Kill Himura, don't let them leave alive" The guards aimed their guns at Pablo I rushed at them and blocked the shots with the swords blade saving Pablo.

"Thank you father, this plan wouldn't have worked with out you! Do you have the other thing I asked for?" I asked Pablo he nodded and smiled at me

"Don't worry my son I wasn't going to let them kill you, I know that you were innocent. I know your family there is no way that you was involved with her murder" I smiled as Pablo handed me a smoke bomb.

"It's been fun, Thanks for the meal, sorry but I have to run!" I threw the smoke bomb down and ran the smoke filled the area and the guards couldn't see us anymore. The alarms sounded and the dogs were let out. I ran with Pablo breaking the window that led to the outdoors and to my freedom.

"Pablo where did you park it," I asked looking around for my Motorcycle, Pablo looked around and pointed right at the Red Kawasaki Bike.

"I missed you baby, did you miss me" I hopped on the Bike and Pablo held on to my back.

"Well I'm sorry to break up this peaceful moment, but they are coming" said Pablo in my ear. I revved up the Motorcycle and sped away as bullets started to fly.

"Ha-ha, I'm free, now lets go back to Tokyo" I sped off into the sunset it got dark and the Guards couldn't follow me anymore. When we were far enough away from the prison I said to Pablo over the roar of the engines.

"Thank you Pablo, I really couldn't have done it with out you. You're a life saver man" Pablo grasped on to my back and whispered in my ear.

"It was the least I could do; after all it was your family that took me in when I moved here from the states, not to mention you taught me Japanese and the History of the country. You don't have to thank me at all, the city needs people like your family Mr. Himura" I laughed as we rode into Tokyo.

"So your going to Miss Inoue's to spend the night I presume" said Pablo, I blushed as I sped down onto my street. I was home finally.

"I guess I am, I mean I'm going to go check in with dad to see how he's holding up" I said somberly as I skidded to a stop. Pablo nodded.

"It's a damn shame, that he lost you and the love of his life at the exact same time. It must have been hard." I nodded as I walked closer to the door.

" Yeah, he practically disowned me when he heard that lie that sent me to prison, that I'm the one who set up the hit on mom by mistake" I knocked on the door. A man who was in his early fifties answered.

"So, they let you out eh, you son of a bitch!" the Man ran at me and Slugged me in the face, blood trickled down my face. I got up off the ground and spat the blood out of my mouth.

"It's nice to see you too dad, I see you've been well" I looked around at the mountain of empty beer cans and wine bottles, come to think of it he smelled of wine. He walked around me and snatched the Sakabatou from me. He then looked over at Pablo who had walked in with me.

"So I let you borrow my family heirloom and this is what you do with it, you give it to this blood traitor to get himself out of jail" he grabbed Pablo by the shirt collar and was preparing to punch him when I slammed my fists into my father's stomach.

He fell backwards into his mountain of beer cans; he staggered back up and looked at me right dead in the eye.

"I knew you would return to finish me off," started dad, I cut him off knowing what he was going to say next.

"Dad don't you start now, don't you dare say it!" Dad smirked at me; he knew I could see the next set of words in his mouth like some chewed up food ready to be regurgitated on the floor.

"You killed her, so now you want to finish me off, you couldn't settle for one of us" with that statement said I proceeded to punch my dad in the face and chest.

"I** DIDN'T KILL MOM**" I roared at the top of my lungs using each word as a punctuation mark.

"How dare you, I who made you will break you MY SON!" my father took out the Sakabatou and blocked my Left hand, he stepped back and used the force of my blow to his advantage.

"Taste the true Power of the Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu Ougi, the Hadome!" he pivoted his left foot back using the force of my blow to send me flying.

"You aren't fit to wield the Sakabatou, you soiled your hands with the blood of a loved one and you soiled the reputation of our families Kenjutsu, in short your not fit to Use the Kamiya-Kasshin Ryu anymore." Said my father who looked at me with cold hate-filled eyes, the hate he channeled filled the whole room.

"You make me sick, don't you ever return here, if you do **ILL KILL YOU!**" said my father as he threw me out of his house.

I sat up on the front lawn and after a while Pablo came out of the house. I ran to the Motorcycle and hopped on it.

"Himura, you know he doesn't really mean it. He is still recovering I think you should leave him alone for a while, he will come to his senses in time" said Pablo, I looked at him with blank-emotionless eyes.

"Yeah, I guess your right. I think I'm going to go to Inoue's, do you need me to give you a lift to the church." I asked, Pablo shook his head no.

"No I'll walk don't worry about me, you need to rest as soon as possible." Said Pablo as he walked away, I started my bike and sped away a few minutes after that, taking one last look at my childhood home.

"I'll show you dad, ill prove that I didn't kill mom, and I will make you proud of me. I want to show you that I am fit for the Sakabatou." I said as I rode away, my father who was inside the house looked at an old black and white photo of my great great grandfather Himura Kenshin the man who was known as the Hitokiri Battousai.

"What would you have said to Him Kenshin, Dad told me that you were the gentlest person that he knew, that even though you were a Samurai that you never killed people and that you fought for the good of Japan. That you and your wife promoted this sword style we now use; one that protected life not destroyed it" Said Himura's Father as the moon rose into the heavens.

A few Hours had passed since Pablo and I left my fathers house, I made my way to my long time childhood friend Shinohara Inoue's house. I was prepared for the worst; I had heard from some friends that when I had gotten locked up she took it really hard. I knocked on the door. I heard her yell from the inside.

" what the hell does some one want at this hour, if that's you Cho ill kill you I don't have food" I heard her foot steps get closer and closer. She opened the door and punched me right in the face, I blocked at the last minute.

"WHAT THE HELL DO YOU WAN-HUH!!" said Inoue as I held her fist in my hand. I closed my eyes and smiled.

"Hey did you miss me, I mean is this the way you treat an old friend" I said as she stood there with tears in her eyes.

"Your back, I cant believe it, I heard that they were going to kill you" said Inoue crying I held her shoulder.

"You should know me by now; you know I wouldn't have died with out a fight" she slapped me in the face.

"Don't you ever do anything like that to me ever again" she let me into her house and sat me down on the couch.

"So do you know what you're going to do about the Yakuza, they probably know that you're out of jail." I looked at her and sighed.

"I'm going to rest, there's no use going after them, I would die if I went after them now" She looked at me and nodded.

"Just rest here for as long as you want Sakurai-kun" she let me sleep on the couch that night.

Meanwhile in an ally nearby,

"So he did make it out, well I think its time to pay my friend Himura a visit" said a man who walked closer to Inoue's door.

"Ill make sure he pays what he owes" said the man who lit a cigarette

So how did you like it, the first part of Rurouni Kenshin Himura Sakurai's Bakumatsu

Reviews would be nice


	2. Her Plea His Showdown! Enter the Family!

Note: Rurouni Kenshin doesn't belong to me; it belongs to Watsuki Nobuhiro however the Characters Himura Sakurai Shinohara Inoue and Tenjou Chousuke belong to me

_Knock, knock, knock, your past is a-knocking at the door, what would you do? Would you open the door, or will you leave your past out in the cold? _

"AARGH GOD DAMN IT, WHO THE HELL IS IT THIS TIME?!" Inoue stomped to the door, it was the second time tonight that she was awakened by a night time visitor, (well she didn't mind it the first time because I was at the door, she secretly has a crush on me she just doesn't know it yet.) she twisted the door knob ever so slowly, just then the door swung open and then the next thing that I felt was a man on top of me (I know what you guys are thinking, but I'm not into that kind of Yaoi thing so just leave me alone) all of a sudden the guy started talking, it was a familiar voice, I smirked as I pushed the bastard off me.

"So Himura, you thought you could sneak out of prison without me **THE GREAT TENJOU CHOSUKE **finding out Huh!" said the man as he picked himself up off the floor. I looked at him and laughed, after all it had been six months since I had seen the fool.

"Ha-Ha, since when were you Chousuke-sama, before I left I remember calling you Chou-chan" I stood up to shake his hand; he looked a little bit different, like a changed man. He was far from the "Chou-chan" that I knew. He looked taller and his face filled out a bit. His muscles had formed out quite a bit, he was stronger. I didn't even have time to finish my thoughts because I had felt an evil intent to kill in the room.

"Um, Chou, I think you should… well" I started to sweat like crazy and I felt the color leave my face. Chou however didn't understand why I was tweaking out.

"Himura, you look like you had just seen a ghost, that or Inoue naked, remember that one time-"he couldn't complete his sentence because Inoue had already taken him by his hair.

" I tried to warn you, you and I both know not to bother Inoue when she's sleeping, that's like having the Anti-Christ come to your house asking you for two cups of sugar, it doesn't happen" I looked on as Inoue put the pain on Chou.

"Who told you that I allowed, Visitors at this time of night?" asked Inoue with fire in her eyes, I think that Chou had soaked his pants because he couldn't even get a sentence out of his mouth.

"I-I Ju-Just had seen Hi-Himura's Bike and I wa-wanted to say Hiiiii Bwaah" Chousuke actually started to cry like a little baby, Inoue was the only human who scared our group of friends. She really was the mother figure to us all. She loved us and at the same time she was really really cruel and evil to us.

"Damn it Chou, couldn't it wait for tomorrow, he just got back and he needs to get his rest. Don't you understand that the cops are still after him you know?" Said Inoue and I nodded, I really didn't know what I was going to do, I know the cops were going to come find me, and when they did I wanted to go at them alone, I wanted no one else to get involved with my struggle.

"Guys, I'm going out, don't you follow me. I'm just going to the store, ill pick up some of that chocolate pocky that you like Inoue" I said as I put on my leather Jacket and made my way to the door. Inoue blocked my path with her body. She had a worried look on her face.

" I am not going to let you leave, our "family" just reunited with one of its missing members and I'm not going to let one of its Member's walk off to his death you hear me right" Inoue always knew, she always knew about what I had in mind, when ever I wanted to fight she was the only person who could either calm my anger or hold me back. She only wanted what was good for us, and I couldn't blame her for feeling the way she felt, the Yakuza took her family when she was younger.

We are the only family that she has, the only link to the past that she has left.

"Please Sakurai, don't leave, your going to die if you do" she looked at me with her soft eyes. She's been through a lot and I wanted to ease her suffering, but not tonight. I had to do this, no matter what the cost.

"I'm sorry Inoue; I have to break up this family once more. I promise however, that I'll be back tomorrow when you wake up ok" I walked towards the door pushing Inoue aside. I looked back at Chou who was looking down at the floor.

"Is this it Himura, are you just going to throw us away that easy. How can you walk out on your friends like this, haven't we been through enough pain with you? How is Inoue going to take it if you don't come back, **DON'T JUST STAND THERE, ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!**" said Chou who by now was in my face gripping my shirt and baring his teeth at me

" I have one thing to say to you Chou, protect her for me alright" I walked out the door, I had nothing else to say to them, I wasn't ready to let them put them selves in harms way for me. I jumped on to my bike and rode away into the night. The smell of fuel filled the air.

Inside the house, Inoue sinks to the floor, feeling helpless she begins to weep.

"I wasn't able to stop him, I wasn't able to prevent every thing, and now he is going to…" Inoue hugged her knees; Chou stood next to her and placed his hand on her shoulder to comfort her.

"Don't think that way, its going to be like he said. He's coming back to you tomorrow, and then he won't ever leave here with out you…and for that matter me" Chou bowed his head and said a little prayer for them.

Meanwhile, in the city knowing that the cops would be doing their evening rounds I stood in the center of town. The cops had pushed for my arrest with a fervid passion, doing this was suicide, hell it was more than that, but I didn't care, I didn't care one bit. If I could take out one squad id be fine with just that, a victory is a victory. Besides I knew full well what could happen if I was to fail. Failure wasn't an option at this point. I had to come out on top; I had to make sure the Yakuza knew that they messed with the wrong family. Just as I finished my thoughts a multitude of cops rushed to the center of town and pointed their batons at me.

"You There, are you that fugitive Himura Sakurai." Asked the captain, I calmly lit a cigarette and puffed the smoke into the air. I placed my hands behind my head and said

"That I am, I'm the fugitive you seek, what you want" the cop looked at me with hate in his eyes.

"I want your head, ill Kill you!" the captain and his men rushed at me and surrounded me, there was about 10 men ready to kill me.

"Get ready Sakurai, you will die today" said the Captain who went in for the first attack he rushed in with his baton at the ready. He lifted it over his head, he was ready to strike.

"DIE, you brat, ill splatter your brains all over the side walk" he brought the baton down but I side stepped him and hit him in the ribs with god like speed and strength. He spat up blood as his ribs cracked, this was my fighting style. Sure I used the Kamiya-Kasshin style when I had a sword in my hand, but when I was using hand to hand combat I used my street fighting skills, they worked wonders.

As their captain fell down, the rest of the squad came barreling in with their weapons at the ready, I blocked most of the strikes but they got some good hits in as well. One man tried to slam me with his baton from behind; I spun around and kicked him in the head. As this happened another man tried to grab me by the neck, ducked and slammed him into a wall. When the dust cleared I was the only man standing (if you could call it that,) I looked at the bodies that had littered the city, this would come back to haunt me, next time they would use guns.

" Before I go, I think I'm going to use these bodies for one last thing, they aren't going to be able to get up for a few days anyway" I said as I moved the bodies in position and then rode away back to Inoue's

When I got back the sun was coming up, the last thing I remember was hearing Inoue Scream my name as I collapsed from my wounds.

Meanwhile, in the center of town, the local Yakuza started their morning rounds; they saw the gift that Sakurai had left them.

"He's back eh, now things are going to get interesting around here." Said the Yakuza boss, looking at Sakurai's gift

"He either is really stupid or he has a lot of guts, writing the Kanji for his name using the knocked out bodies of the police force" Said the Yakuza who looked out at the Police force that littered the streets.

"Himura Sakurai eh, maybe this kid wasn't a push over after all, "he" will be pleased" said the Yakuza taking a picture of the Kanji.

_who's "he" and why is Sakurai so bent on destroying Japan's Yakuza system, one can only wonder what the true motive in the shadows is._

I hoped you like Chapter two of Sakurai's Bakumatsu, Review and stay tuned for the next one


	3. Losing Sakurai Finding A Reason to live!

We all have reasons for doing the things we do; we all have something to live for

_We all have reasons for doing the things we do; we all have something to live for. Men have their ladies, women have their children. As the seasons change we all gain some one to live for. Me; you took my reason to live away as soon as her body hit the floor._

"Sakurai, please can you hear me. Get up damn it" Said Inoue as she went to the room to check up on Himura, he was injured when she found him lying on her lawn. Blood was everywhere. She didn't know if she could save him. (Inoue is a nurse by profession). She worked for 48 long hours in her room, hoping that none of Sakurai's wounds were fatal. It turned out that he only had a series of cuts and scrapes on his chest, that's why he was bleeding that and bruised ribs.

"Mmhn Inoue is that you, where am I?" I asked as I quickly sat up, just then a sharp pain filled my whole body. It felt like I had gotten hit by a truck.

"Shit what the hell did I do? Did I fall off my bike again? Ah that smarts," I said, Inoue looked at me with tears in her eyes, it was the first time that I was actually conscious and speaking in full sentences since I had collapsed after my fight with the police. I looked at her with a puzzled look.

"Why the hell are you crying? Did I do something wrong-OW!" just then Chou came up to me and bashed me across the face; little bits of blood fell down from my nose.

"What the hell was that fo-"I didn't get to finish my sentence because Chou was already screaming at me.

"**WHERE THE HELL DO YOU GET OFF!! DO YOU THINK THIS IS FUNNY HIMURA!! DON'T YOU DARE GO AND LAUGH ABOUT THIS LIKE THIS IS A FUCKING JOKE! POOR INO-CHAN HAD TO STAY UP AND NURSE YOU BACK TO HEATH, AND YOU HAVE THE NERVE TO GO AND ASK US IF YOU DID ANYTHING WRONG HOW FREAKING DARE YOU!!"** Chou's eyes felt like icy daggers stabbing me through the heart with every thing that he had said. I looked over to Inoue with no emotion in my eyes.

"Is this true… is it Shinohara. Did you heal me?" I asked in a monotone voice, masking my anger. She nodded softly with tears still streaking down her face.

"Get the hell out of my room. Now, how freaking dare you heal me like you care for me. You just need some one to protect you and some one to freaking bully when you're on your time of the freaking month. You spout all this shit about family and about us sticking together, but when it comes down to the facts I'm always going to be alone. I didn't need your stupid pity" I said in a cold tone of voice, I then looked at Chou with the intent to kill him.

"Do you think I'm stupid Chousuke Eh?! How dare you even try to hit me, like you know everything about me. Don't you sit here and lecture me about what's a joke and what's not. Who gives a damn about you and about her, so she sat up and took care of me, I didn't ask for it. Do you think I need help from you? I wouldn't stoop so low to ask you two weaklings for help." I glared at both of them with hate in my eyes, hate that masked my true feelings.

"I was trying to be nice about it but the time for being nice is finished. I'm only going to say this once so get your heads out of your asses and listen closely because this is your only chance." I stood up and turned away from them to face the door. I took a deep breath and said.

"**I don't need your help, so if you guys get in my way again ill freaking waste you both. No second thoughts or chances, you both will die"** I walked up to Chou and hit him in the stomach ignoring the pain that I was in.

" that's for hitting me, do it again and I swear ill cut off your arms" I went to the door and limped away. I left my bike out in the yard knowing that I would come back for it later. I walked over to my apartment that I had just rented the day before I had gotten arrested; it was about a mile away from Inoue's place. I took the key out of my jacket pocket and opened the door. Everything was just as I had left it, well besides the fact that everything was dusty.

"It's good to be home, I have missed this place" I said in the same monotone voice that I had used before. Tears welled up in my eyes as I went over to my futon. I sat against the wall as the rain started to fall down. Heard it tapping on the windows as the tears in my eyes fell down my face hitting the floor.

"Damn it guys, it was for the best. Damn it all" I said over and over, my head was in my knees and I cried out.

"I'm so sorry, I didn't want to say it like that but you gave me no choice." I had finally pushed them away; they finally had a reason to hate me, but was this the right thing to do, Was I wrong in what I said?

When I was a child I had always thought of my self as my only family, I was always in the dark searching for light. I only needed my self; I was the only one I needed. That's what I believed with all of my heart.

A FEW WEEKS LATER

My wounds healed up nicely, and I was out and about. I just couldn't help but feel that I was missing something in my life. It had been almost a month since I had seen the people that I had hurt.

I had really started to regret what I had said, it was lonely in life with out Chou and Inoue, I mean I did grow up with them. We had always gotten into fights but nothing like this. They probably hated me and they had every reason to. I took away their reason to live just like the yakuza took away my reason to live when they killed that innocent bystander and my mother. Now I'm they are like me, they have no reason to live, is that right, should I have severed my bonds with them?

Meanwhile, as Himura was walking he stopped at the center of town, he had seen that the Yakuza had stepped up their forces and had them crawling all over the place. He put his hood over his head so no one saw him. He fit right in with the crowd. Just then he heard a Yakuza talking to one of his higher ups. This event that was about to unfold it self was going to change the city for ever. In a few years this event would be known as the "NEO BIG BANG"

"Boss its time, it's about time we started phase one of our plan." Said one of the Yakuza to his boss, the boss snickered as he strapped a bomb to himself.

"**Its time TO SET THIS WORLD ABLAZE, ITS TIME TO CREATE A NEW CITY WHERE THE YAKUZA ARE IN CHARGE AND NO ONES GOING TO STOP US"**

Himura stopped as he heard this, this insanity wasn't what he needed, but it was no longer about him. He had to stop this bastard before every one died.

"**OY DON'T DO IT, THERE ARE KIDS HERE! STOP IT GOD DAMN YOU!"** screamed Himura as he ran at the man. The man just looked at him and pressed the button.

" Boom" said the man, who smirked as he died.

"**EVERY BODY GET THE HELL DOWN, THIS MAN IS GOING TO KILL US** **ALL!!"** Screamed Himura as he ducked for cover, underneath a truck, as soon as it happened it was over, The truck that Himura was under was overturned and Himura had gotten scratched but the truck took the brunt of it. The city folk however weren't fortunate at all; the bodies of children littered the street.

" I couldn't save them at all" said Himura as he fell to his knees and started crying.

" I SWEAR ILL PROTECT THEM NEXT TIME, ILL MURDER THE YAKUZA ALL OF THEM IN ALL OF JAPAN HAD BETTER GET READY FOR ME HIMURA SAKURAI!!"

_Himura has finally found his reason to live. He is one man on a mission. His mission is to rid all of Japan of the Yakuza threat and avenge all who had lost their lives in the explosion. But what of his friends, what had they been doing all this time. Find out next chapter._


	4. A Hero is Born! the Soul of the Sword!

_In an instant everything went up in smoke and our destinies changed, are you ready to feel the soul of your sword?_

"Mom, Dad, where are you. Some one help me find my mom" Said a voice in the debris near where I was kneeling. I heard a man screaming out for his parents, he was about 21 the same age as me. I decided to dig him out, I don't know why; something just told me to help this man.

" Don't you worry man, I'm going to help you get out of here," I said as I dug my way into the pit where the man was sitting, he was beat up worse than I was.

"Bro do you need anything, I heard you screaming so I decided to come save you. Grab my hand." I said as the man slapped my hand away from me. Tears streaked down his face.

"Get the hell away from me, I'm not leaving until I find my family. There the only thing I have in this world." Said the man as he continued to scrape at the Dirt and Debris, it was a pitiful sight to see, this man was driving him self insane for a lost cause. His parents or who ever he was looking for couldn't have survived the explosion. Hell it was a miracle that he and I survived it. The odds of there being other survivor's were slim to none, it was sad really. I had to tell this man what he already knew in his heart of hearts.

"Bro," I started quietly as I began to choke up with tears in my eyes, I didn't like giving people bad news to begin with, I hated things like this, but this had to be said for the sake of the man.

"I know I don't know you at all, and I really… I think I should tell you something as a human being" I had almost said that I felt sorry for him and that wouldn't be a good thing to say at this point in time, he would probably tell me that he didn't need my pity, ( oh where have we heard that phrase before, oh yeah I said it to my two best friends before I ran out on them)

I continued as a lump started to form in the pit of my stomach,

"I honestly think that no one else could have survived this explosion. I'm sorry that I a stranger have to tell you this but I think that your parents are-," the man interrupted me shouting and screaming. He got up from his position and gripped me by the shirt collar.

"Don't say another word, kid ill kill you if you say it. Hell I have nothing to live for now, they were my world and…and" the man started to cry, I slapped him in the face, I was tired of tears and I was tired of crying.

"Listen to me man, Crying isn't going to do shit for people like us, we just have to move on with our lives like god intended us too," the man scoffed at me

"God, you think that there is a god? **WHAT KIND OF GOD WOULD DO THIS TO MY PARENTS, WHO WOULD TAKE THEM AWAY FROM ME!" **the man looked at me with sorrow, he knew that it was too late for his parents, I slapped him again.

"Everything in life happens for a reason, your parents died so that you could wake the hell up. You can't go on depending on them; if you do they won't be able to rest in peace. So you can do one of two things, you can stand up and fight, or you can die in this hole, it's your choice." I said as I wrote down my address, name and phone number on a note card I had in my pocket and gave it to the man.

"If you decide to fight, come find me" I said as I walked away, the man stopped me with a question.

"Who are you, and why are you doing this." I looked at him and simply answered him by saying

"You know, my name is Himura Sakurai but other than that I don't know who I am anymore" I said as I walked away. It was one man but it was a start, I needed people who were willing to go up against the Yakuza, I figured that he wasn't going to show up so I decided that I was going to ask one more person for help, I Decided to go to my fathers house.

"Dad, open up," I said as I knocked on the door. He opened the door and stared me down with a glare that said that I had messed with the wrong person.

"What the hell do you want, I don't have a son anymore remember," said Dad as he turned his back to me and started to close the door, I placed my hand on the door stopping him from closing it.

"Dad, I need you to teach me the succession techniques, please I'm begging you" I lowered my body to the floor and bowed my head.

" why would I teach you the succession techniques, your hands are soiled with the blood of your family, no one who can kill can use our techniques." Said my father as he walked away from me, I wasn't going to give up that easily however.

"Dad, Please I was in down town, these Yakuza bombed the place, there were kids every where and they all…" I clenched my fist and continued.

"I couldn't protect them, so please… help me dad what would mom tell you to do? I ask you please teach me, you're my final hope." I said, it was true I had run out of options, well I had one option left but in order for me to carry out that one effectively I had to learn the last two techniques of the Kamiya Kasshin Style.

"Alright," Dad said, he had finally given up, and I smiled and stood up.

"Ill trains you, but that doesn't mean that I forgive you. I'm doing this for the sake of your mother," Said my father as he went to pick up the Sakabatou from the mount on the wall,

"First however, you must pass one test. Only the true successor of the Kamiya Kasshin Style can do this, oh and don't worry, it's really easy. "He said as he held the Sakabatou out to me.

"You have to hold it, and tell me what it says to you" said my father, honestly I didn't take him seriously, and I mean really swords can't tell you anything. What was he expecting it to do talk?

" what it says, ok old man, ill bite" I said gripping the sword, just then I felt heavy and light headed, images of people who had died long before I was born flashed before my mind, also the fights that the sword had been in flashed before me.

"What the hell is that, I thought I saw great great granddad Kenshin, why the hell," I wondered why did I see some one I didn't know, he lived during the 1800s how could I see him.

"See, the sword has passed it self down to you, you are now entrusted with the weight that it carries. It has seen many fights and will pass its knowledge down to you" said my father as I fell to the floor.

"Ok my son first thing in the morning, you will start your training, prepare your self" said my father.

Meanwhile at Inoue's.

" why would Himura say things like that to us Inoue, I mean he knows were his friends and all, but why would he try everything that was in his power to push us away like that." Asked Chou as he turned on the News, Inoue sat on the couch and lit a smoke. She took three deep puffs of it and threw it away, coughing and sputtering as she stomped out the cigarette.

"Damn Sakurai, how can you smoke these cancer sticks" asked Inoue to herself as she heard Chou's Question.

"It's simple Chou; if you really could call your self his friend you would already know the answer." Chou pouted and looked annoyed, Inoue always had a habit of pissing Chou off.

"Well then spill it, tell me why he acted like a jerk to us" asked Chou clenching his fist.

" He wanted to protect us, he knows that what he is doing will get himself killed, if that should happen, he wants to make sure that he's the only one they ship off to the morgue" said Inoue.

"Damn that Himura, he always thinks that he has the world on his shoulders, I wish that he would lean on us," said Inoue, as she thought to her self.

"_Why don't you lean on me too Sakurai, if you did I'd make sure that you'd never feel pain ever again" _Inoue clenched her fists as she watched the news. As she watched the news she saw the events of down town unfolding,

"Oh my god, this cant be happening, damn those Yakuza" said Inoue as the reporter began to speak,

" earlier today a Yakuza blew himself up destroying most of down town Tokyo, the only legible thing that I can find amongst the rubble is this torn note card with a name on it…. It reads Himura, Sakurai" most likely one of the casualties," said the woman, Inoue dropped the Television remote and started to mumble to her self.

"It can't be true, how could he… he was…" she started weeping. Chou clenched his fists and punched the wall leaving a hole in it.

"There's no way that he… SAKURAI!!" screamed Chou at the top of his lungs.

_As tears started to fall, a hero rose out of the ruins, Himura prove to them that you are still very much alive, there are people waiting for your return_


	5. What We Fight For! Sakurai's Return!

"_in that short moment our lives meant nothing, our souls meant nothing all that mattered was that he our friend was dead" _

It was like getting shocked by lighting while getting drenched by boiling hot and freezing cold water at the same time. When we saw that little piece of paper, it just felt like our world had ended. Inoue clenched her fists. While I just looked at the television in disbelief, " how could some one like Himura, die?" I asked my self. It was madness, just pure madness, that's how I described it at the time. I could only imagine the pain that Inoue felt, I mean she loved him ( she thinks I don't know about her crush,) she wanted to be his everything, then something like this happens, first he pushes her away and then with out even apologizing to her, he goes and dies just like that. We sat in silence, in our thoughts for a while, until Inoue broke the silence.

" I'm going to finish what he started…ill do it for him so he and I can sleep forever" said Inoue with tears rolling down her face. She looked at me and smiled 

"Chou, why don't you go home now, why don't you go get some sleep so we can finish what he started." I knew what she meant by " finishing what he started" she knew that we couldn't win with out him so her plan was to fight and die, so that she could be with him forever. I however didn't want it to end, not like this.

"now Inoue, calm your self down a bit. Even if Sakurai is gone, we cant just go off and fight those Yakuza not as we are now. Look at us we are two kids were not even a little past twenty-one years old and you just want to throw it all away now, what would he think?" I tried to calm her down, she didn't need anymore pain in her life. She just smiled at me and pushed me out of her house, before she closed the door she told me one final thing.

" im going to end all of this tomorrow, so please go on living for the both of us" she kissed me on the cheek and sent me on my way with tears in her eyes. As I walked home that night I thought about a lot of things, about my life and about how I met Himura and his family.

"damn a lot has happened since then, but nothing like this has ever happened. How the hell are we going to survive this? I need to find a way to save Inoue, I have a faint feeling that Himura is still alive." I walked home thinking about what I could do to save my friend from her self, she was just delusional. She couldn't bare to live with out Himura and now she's suicidal. She didn't have any options after losing the man she loved. She didn't know what to do any more.

And so the day came…. I met up with her as she walked into the city, she knew that the Yakuza took it over after the big bang but she didn't care. All she wanted now was sweet death. She looked at me as we came to the city gates.

" Chou, there is no turning back now, once we go into that city we aren't coming out alive." she looked at the ground.

" once we die we will be reunited with him you know?" she gripped her knives and took a deep breath as she walked into the city.

" we aren't dying, not today Inoue. I'm sure we will make it through this ( though the odds looked grim)" I said as we slowly walked into the center of town. The guards at the town hall stopped us 

" Your names, and your papers" asked the guards who had their swords at the ready. Inoue looked at them seductively 

" I don't have papers, do you think I could pass anyways pretty please ?" she bit her lower lip and smirked.

" I'm sorry no papers no access," said the guard who then was met with a fist to the face. Inoue slammed her fists into the two guards knocking them out. She kicked the door down and the alarm started buzzing.

" lets do this Chou, one last fight," said Inoue who was hell-bent on risking every thing for the sake of her dead friend. 

" Damn it Inoue why do we have to do this what if he's not dead" I said to her I didn't want all this fighting now. I didn't want to have to watch Inoue lose her life. She looked at me with sad eyes as if she was saying " don't play with my feelings like that" I felt so bad. So I let her go, I don't understand how she thinks but seeing as I'm her friend ill do this for her, ill be there till the end.

Just then I took down two guards with a kick to the ribs.

" Inoue you owe me for doing this, you know that right" I said to her smirking at her. She nodded as we made our way to the second floor of city hall.

Meanwhile at the Himura Dojo

" NO NO NO! your not attacking with feeling, in order to use the succession technique you must have feeling in your sword strikes, what are you fighting for! You have to know what your fighting for in order to master the sakabatou" Said Sakurai's father as he attacked Sakurai.

" you only fight for your self and this is why your swordsmanship is limited, if you had important people that you were fighting for you would be able to fight like you were meant to" Sakurai slumped down. He placed his face into his hands.

Will I be able to do it he wondered, he didn't know if he could at his present level. He turned on the radio to here the latest news about the Yakuza who had entered the city. How ever he didn't expect to hear the reporter say.

" it seems that two people a man and a woman are trying to take over city hall, it seems that they are taking one of the yakuza strongholds that are littered around the country" Himura was shocked and afraid, 

" _it cant be them, It just cant be_" thought Himura as he picked up the Sakabatou, his father looked at him, he saw the pain in Sakurai's face

" go, we can finish up later." said Himura's father as He watched his son run in the streets.

" _please you two be alright, promise me that you will be ok"_ I said , deep in my heart I knew that Chou and Ino were the two that attacked the city hall. I didn't know if I would be enough for the yakuza now but I had to save my friends.

Just then my cell phone rang.

" Hello, this is Himura Sakurai right?" said the man on the phone, I answered 

" who wants to know," I said in a distrusting voice,

" this is…." said the voice, I almost dropped my phone in shock

" its you…" I said as a ran.

Meanwhile.

"Inoue this has got to stop, we are going to die if you don't end this soon" said Chou as he fought more Yakuza, they fought their way up to the top level. 

" there's the door, my guess is that the man running the show is inside." said Inoue as she kicked the door down. Just then the man behind the desk started clapping and laughing evilly

" I see you made it past my guards, impressive. Now woman what do you want that is so important that you had to make war with me and my people." said the man walking closer to Inoue 

" there are two things in this world that I hate, one is a hero" said the man as he gripped Inoue's chin and licked her. This Sent Chou into a fit of rage, he ran at the man

" DON'T YOU FUCKING TOUCH HER YOU BASTARD!!" said Chou as he raised his fist to strike him. Just as he strike was about to hit the man, Chou stopped in his tracks he had been stabbed in the chest.

" CHOU!!" screamed Inoue as Cho held his chest, little droplets of blood fell to the floor. Just as swiftly as the knife went into Chou's body it slipped out and back to its master.

" the second thing that I hate is weaklings, they are the scum of the world and in taking this city I will rid the city no this country of the scum that has held it back for so many generations. Ill start with you girly since I already dispatched your friend." said the man who after finishing the statement kicked Chou into the wall next to Inoue.

Chou started Hacking and spitting up blood. He slowly stood up still holding his chest and breathing hard.

" damn you… Hack god damn you, do you think that the people of the city would let you do that to them. hack what about the mother's and the Children, the fathers and the grandfathers." do you think that they will let you do all this to them, your…sick Hack" Chou spat up blood, the man chuckled a little bit.

" Oh so your still alive, I thought for sure that I pierced your heart. Your just like a cockroach" said the man laughing at Chou, Inoue looked at Chou with tears in her eyes 

" Chou, that's enough, please save your strength" Chou smiled

" he missed my vitals, but im not going to let him get away with this" said Chou as he ran at the man one last time.

" oh so you want to die for real, ill be glad to grant your wish kid" the man ran at Chou and just when the strike was going to hit Himura blocked at the last minute.

" so I go on vacation for a month and this is what I find, now now, that isn't right" Said Himura, just then a man ran into the room

" great you got here before anything major happened." said the man who Himura had saved ( see chap 4)

" I decided, I want to fight too, by your side" said the man

" he he so the cockroach and the bitch have friends, excellent more people I can kill" said the boss. Himura looked at him

" no one will be dying to day so don't get too excited."

_Himura is back, but will that make any difference. What new things can Himura do with the legendary sakabatou_


End file.
